Wireless communication systems (e.g., time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, or the like) generally comprise a set of radios and a set of base stations. The radios, which may be mobile radios, portable radios or the like, are generally the endpoints of a communication path, while base stations are typically stationary intermediates by which a communication path to a radio device is established or maintained.
When a subscriber is transmitting communications, there may be instances when interrupting the transmitting subscriber may be important. For example, a first police officer needing back up may need to interrupt a second police officer that is engaged in a call. In such an instance, it would be important to have a mechanism to interrupt the second police officer to notify the second officer that the first police officer requires assistance.
Accordingly, there is a need for interrupting a transmitting subscriber/device in a communications system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are not often depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meaning have otherwise been set forth herein.